


All the Little Things

by Cibeeeee



Series: Ending of Hiraeth [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Hanzo and Satya being bffs, Fluff, M/M, Satya being friends with everyone but not realizing it, Team as Family, Very self inulgent, background McHanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: McCree needed a gift for Hanzo, and he needed help. Genji was away and too much of a prankster to help so McCree went to the second best choice. A very good friend of Hanzo.Satya never got along well with the gunslinger, but she agreed to help nonetheless.(Aka Satya and McCree goes shopping)





	

“Excuse me?” Satya questioned – outwardly calm, inwardly unbelieving – at the man in front of her.

McCree clapped his hands together, looking far too alike Hana when she wanted something from others. Puppy eyes and pursed lips. It worked on Hana, definitely not on McCree.

“Please, Symmetra,” McCree pleaded. “Hanzo is only gone for five days, I only have _so much_ time to do this.”

“To do _what_?”

“To –” McCree looked around, making sure there was no one that lingered in the kitchen after breakfast. McCree dropped to a whisper, “to get Hanzo a present.”

Satya said nothing. She stared at the gunslinger. She took a sip of her tea. She checked her tablet.

It took McCree two minutes to realize Satya was ignoring him. He waved his palm at her.

“Jesus,” McCree exclaimed. “Help a desperate man, will ya?”

“There are far better people to ask for this kind of help. Hanzo’s brother, for example.”

“You really think Genji would help me find a serious gift?” McCree looked at her like she had said something absurd.

“Genji is a perfectly serious man,” Satya replied, meaning it.

“Serious my ass, what kind of act is he putting up in front of you?” McCree asked, making it sound like a rhetorical question but obviously wanted to know. Satya sighed, was everyone in this organization drawn to gossips?

“There are other choices, Mr. McCree,” Satya splayed her hand on the table, her beautifully painted nails calmed her. Blue was a nice color.

 “Yes, there sure is,” McCree leaned forward, Satya leaned backward. “But you’re the second best choice.”

“Who is the best, then?”

“Me, of course.”

Satya gave him an unimpressed look, “Why do you require my assista –”

“Because you know Hanzo –”

“Do not,” Satya cut in. “Interrupt me again.”

McCree snapped his mouth shut, and grinned sheepishly. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I will not assist you,” Satya said.

“But –”

“Cease, Mr. McCree,” Satya hissed. McCree interrupted her _again_.

McCree beamed, “Cease? Hey, you sound like Hanzo now!” he teased.

Satya got her tea and left, ignoring McCree’s apologetic shout from behind.

It wasn’t that Satya didn’t want to help McCree. No, she wanted. Satya just wasn’t sure she could guarantee being helpful.

During her nightly walk with Lúcio, she was more silent than usual. Although Lúcio didn’t press her thought as he skated around her.

But finally he spoke up, skating backwards. Satya didn’t notice at first, looking at the ground as she walked.

“Heyyy,” Lúcio waved a hand in front of Satya’s face. “You okay?”

Satya looked up, “I am fine.”

“Really?” Lúcio asked, one brow raised. “Cause’ you’re doing your hand thing.”

Satya was cupping her cheek with her right palm and holding her right elbow with the other hand. It was what Satya did when she was having a problem that she didn’t know how to approach. Apparently to Lúcio it was ‘her hand thing’.

Satya let her arms rest and hold her hands in front of her. “I am not,” she said.

Lúcio rolled his eyes. “Please, you’re like, twenty-eight.”

Satya rolled her eyes as well, albeit more subtle.

Lúcio laughed, elbowed her waist. Satya dodged it, swaying away.

“Come now, tell me your problem,” Lúcio said teasingly.

Satya said nothing, her walk slowed. Lúcio didn’t press her.

“What do you do,” she started slowly, choosing her words. “If you wanted to help someone you…don’t particularly get along with?”

“Why would you want to help them, then?”

“Because they are trying to make someone you care about happy,” Satya murmured. “And because they are important to the someone you cared about.”

Lúcio made a small sound, an ‘ah’.

“Also, I am not certain I could help them,” she admitted. “I am…worried I would disappoint their expectation.”

An image flashed across her mind. McCree giving a gift that Satya had chosen for him to Hanzo. Hanzo giving back a polite gratitude, the kind where the smile was a little forced.

And she imagined McCree thinking, _“Huh, maybe she doesn’t know Hanzo that well after all.”_

Embarrassment flooded her, Satya grimaced.

“What’s that face for?” Lúcio asked. “You know what, not important. The important thing _is_ ,”

Lúcio stopped in front of Satya, making Satya stopped in her track as well. Lúcio held out his arms.

“You want to help someone,” Lúcio said. “Let me tell you, wait, have I told you I like to help people?”

Satya rolled her eyes, smiled, nodded.

“Anyways, I help people whenever they asked me. Even if I have no idea how to.” Lúcio smiled like as if he was talking about rainforest and frogs. “And I mess up, _a lot_. Once a kid in our neighborhood asked me to help her with her homework, the next day she came back with a _super_ low score.” Lúcio laughed.

“She didn’t mind, she just needed help getting through. Sometimes people ask you for help not for your knowledge about it, sometimes it’s just for your support.”

Satya wondered if McCree just wanted her company with his task, if that was the case (Even if she thought the chance was slim, almost impossible. McCree and Satya wasn’t close enough to…hang out.), it would be less of a pressure. 

Satya always felt pressured by one thing or another, especially when she was still with Vishkar. But this was a different nature of pressure. One she was finding herself minding too much and still getting used to. The pressure of wanting to get along with people.

“If you want my opinion, you should give it a shot,” Lúcio said. “I don’t know who you’re talking about, but if that person really gives you grief for helping, then, man, you don’t want them in your life anyway.”

Satya thought about it. She doubted McCree would be such a person. She could try, after all, it’s what she has been doing since she joined Overwatch.

“Yes, maybe I will,” Satya resumed her walk, Lúcio followed close.

“Yeah, see? You just needed a push,” he said, shoving her shoulder playfully. Too light to make her move, heavy enough to make her smile.

No, she didn’t _._ Though Satya kept that to herself. She just needed support.

．．．．．

 

Satya found McCree the next day, in the kitchen drinking coffee. Satya has never seen McCree eat breakfast alone. The gunslinger has his morning coffee every day, but he seems to only eat when there were other people with him.

Satya had wondered if it was because McCree couldn’t cook, but that reason was debunked when McCree cooked for the team on multiple occasions.

There were many other reasons Satya could think of, but she somehow was convinced that it was because McCree just liked the company. And if there’s no one to share the morning with him, there was no reason for him to linger.

Satya was reminded of this that morning because the base was deserted, most of the agents were away on the mission. The kitchen hasn’t seen a group meal since the mission team departed. And McCree reverted back to his usual ritual of morning coffee.

McCree wasn’t surprised when she came in, but was when she stayed. He raised a brow.

He didn’t ask why Satya stayed, but he did ask if Satya wanted anything for breakfast.

“I could make you some pancakes, some eggs and toast?” McCree offered.

“That won’t be necessary, but thank you,” Satya got an apple and took her tea to the table.

McCree sat down after a brief hesitation. Across from her, but one seat to the left.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Ah, so he asked anyway. Satya supposed it was unavoidable.

“I have been thinking about your request from yesterday, and I have decided that I would do my best to assist you.”

McCree didn’t react at first. Then he blinked and beamed.

“Really? You ain’t pulling my leg?”

“I assure you, I have no intention of pulling anything.”

McCree let out two short and rapid laugh, switching his seat so he was seated directly across from her. Leaning slightly forward, smiling with his eyes.

She was not affected by it in the slightest, she was all business. Satya shifted in her seat.

“So, I assume this gift if for your anniversary?”

McCree’s smile dropped as his eyebrows shot up. “How’d you know?”

Of course Satya wasn’t going to say she knew because Hanzo himself had mentioned that it was going to be exactly six months since he and McCree had got together. Satya remembered thinking that Hanzo was far too old to be gushing over being with his boyfriend, let alone for such short time like six months. She didn’t say anything, though.

And Hanzo didn’t exactly gush, per se. It was a fleeting mention in the midst of their conversations, although for a second, there was an affectionate smile tugged at Hanzo’s lips.

It was gone before Satya registered it in her brain, but it already told her how much this meant to Hanzo.

“The team is very prone to gossip,” Satya lied, expressionless.

“God fucking dammit, does no one mind their own business here?” McCree leaned back and slapped his palms on his thighs.

“Just a few days ago you were asking if Genji had a crush on Morrison when he joined Overwatch.”

“Hey, that is not true and you’re not supposed to know that,” McCree pointed a finger at her.

Satya elegantly pushed the man’s finger down with her middle finger. “Do not think yourself more mature than your teammates,” she paused, and allowed herself to smile briefly. “And for the record, I know the answer to that question. And no, I will not tell you.”

McCree gaped at her. Satya had to take a sip of tea to hide her widening smirk.

Maybe this would be fun.

 

．．．．．

 

“So did he had a crush?”

Satya sighed for what felt like the millionth time, and regretted for the millionth time also at running her mouth for a short-lived satisfaction.

“Why would he tell you though?”

“Maybe it is because I do not pester him like a child.”

Satya adjusted her royal blue sari, masking her inward chastise of herself for being harsh. She was supposed to try and be friendly…

Although it didn’t seem like the man minded. McCree laughed, “Sometime I wonder if you got it from Hanzo or if Hanzo got it from you.”

“What?”

“That attitude of you two.”

The word sounded like it was meant to be negative, but the way McCree said it, with smile laced into his word and fondness when he spoke of Hanzo, made it sound like he was talking about a beloved family member’s antics.

The little town by the sea was the closest shopping destination near their Gibraltar base. It wasn’t the place where Overwatch restock on supplies, but it’s where the crew went when they want to shop for personal needs, or just recreational activities. Lots of cruise ships stopped here for tourists and day visitors from Spain. High street chains from Europe and little shops littered across the boardwalk, salty breeze blew softly around visitors. Seagulls squawk above them, sounding distant, far enough to sound soft instead of annoying. Satya mused briefly if Genji would enjoy this town.

Satya suggested clothes, McCree said Hanzo didn’t care about what McCree himself wear, but did not trust his fashion sense. McCree agreed after Satya retorted with a “Is this not why you asked for my help?”

They searched for shirts and suit pants. But Hanzo’s formal wear consisted of traditional Japanese wears that these brand name stores do not offer. Hanzo’s casual wear consisted of tee-shirts and slacks, and, occasionally, McCree’s clothes.

Satya picked out a bunch of items she thought would look good on Hanzo, to which McCree responded with “But Hanzo look good with anything,” that earned him a glare.

“Give him a potato sack then,” Satya threw another pair of pants into the pile in McCree’s arm.

None of them met her expectation. The gift has to be _perfect_. Satya made up her mind on that, thoughts drifting back to Hanzo’s smile when he mentioned it was their anniversary. This has to be perfect for the both of them.

They didn’t buy anything for Hanzo at any of the clothing shops. Instead, Satya chose a few shirts and pants and a tie for McCree to try on, because Satya argued he should be presentable if he wanted this to be special.

“You saying I don’t look presentable now?” McCree gestured to himself, his spurs clinking.

Satya sighed. Knowing there was no point in arguing with McCree. “Very well. _More_ presentable than usual.”

She sat on the cushion chair outside of the fitting room, watching other customers trying on clothes and walking around in front of the mirror, asking their friend’s or family’s or partner’s opinions. “How do I look?” and “Do you think she’ll like it?”  “Should I get this for him?” rang through the room in different languages.

Satya watched the people that were sitting on chairs as hers, giving out suggestions, laughing and shaking their hands, gasping and nodding their heads. A warm feeling pooled in her chest, she has never done this before. Everyone looked like they were having fun.

Satya saw herself in the mirror, she was smiling.

McCree stumbled out of the fitting room, drawing her attention away. He was wearing a fitting dark blue shirt and a black vest. The tie didn’t look the best, but at least it was holding up. Black pants, black Oxford shoes.

“These fuckers hurt,” McCree walked around for a bit, testing the shoes, and obviously hating it.

“Do you want this to be serious or not?” Satya replied.

McCree sighed. “Well, how’d I look?” McCree spread out his arms, waiting for judgment.

Satya nodded, she knew it would look good since she was the one that picked them. “You look handsome,” she said, matter-of-factly. She was not giving praise, just an observation. “However, whether or not you choose to purchase them is your own choice.”

McCree seemed surprised, though it may be because he took it as a praise when Satya was all business.

He bought the clothes.

They continued their search. McCree stopped every now and then, whether it was to look at something he thought Hanzo would like, or taking pictures for tourists, or just simply enjoying the breeze.

Satya stopped getting annoyed after a while, knowing there was no point in rushing the other man. They still had four days before Hanzo came back.

McCree suggested they stop for a late lunch. He didn’t seem very dejected that they haven’t found a gift, asking Satya if she wanted to eat by the sea cheerfully.

They bought street food and sat on one of the benches that littered the boardwalk, facing the ocean. Satya ate most of her sandwich and fed the rest to the seagulls. McCree joined her after he ate most of his, trying to steal her colony.

Satya let him, sipping her tea.

McCree called it a day soon, wanting to get back to base before sunset. The car ride back was quiet, only the hum of air-conditioning was heard. A comfortable silence.

 

．．．．

 

The next two days went by similarly. Satya and McCree would share breakfast, and head into town afterwards. Lúcio joined them for breakfast on the third day, a knowing smile was shot toward Satya when McCree wasn’t looking. He didn’t ask where they were going and McCree didn’t invite him because he didn’t want the surprise to get out.

“Although, knowing Overwatch, Hanzo probably already knows,” Satya hummed thoughtfully, going through some watches.

McCree groaned next to her. “Don’t say that.”

Satya was only jesting. No one on base other than Lúcio has seemed to have noticed.

“How about this?” McCree picked up a watch with leather band.

Satya thought about it, “I am not sure a watch would be a good gift,” she admitted.

“Why in the world not? Everyone needs to tell time.”

“Yes, but a watch would be a burden on the battlefield. Hanzo would not be able to keep it with him at all time,” Satya turned to leave. “Come, we need to find something better.”

Satya heard the sound of spars as McCree followed her. “But he comes back in two days!”

“No, we must find a perfect gift.”

They kept looking, and Satya stopped in front of a jewelry shop.

“How about jewelries?” Satya suggested.

McCree cast a quick glance at the shop window before turning away. “Nah, I don’t think Hanzo would like that sort of stuff.”

“That is true,” Satya agreed, proceeded to walk away when she heard McCree sputtered.

“Wait, do you really think Hanzo wouldn’t like jewelry?” McCree asked.

Satya looked at the man suspiciously. “I was only agreeing with you.”

“Yeah, but –”

“Hey!”

A voice cut McCree off. They both turned to the left and saw a middle-aged woman coming out of a store, looking shocked and enraged.

“You!” she pointed a finger at Satya. “You work for Vishkar, is that right?”

Satya tensed. She cupped her hands in front of her stomach. “I worked there,” she emphasized.

The woman barked a sharp laugh. “Worked? Fuck you, you were still the ones that ruined my home.”

Satya struggled to figure out which ‘home’ she was referring to, dozens of project crossed her mind, all of which she took part in.

Satya felt a wave of nausea. She swayed slightly.

The woman took another step forward, and a shadow cast upon her.

She looked up only to see red fabric with gold line. McCree stood between Satya and the woman, holding up his hand in warning.

“Now hold up,” he said, charmingly. “There’s no need for that.”

“Oh, there’s every need,” the woman tried to shove her way through, but McCree blocked her easily.

“You heard what the lady said, she doesn’t work for Vishkar anymore.”

“She should’ve never worked for them!” she angrily said.

They were attracting attention now. Passersby murmuring and staring, Satya imagined them all saying ‘She worked for Vishkar?’ imagined them all judging her, imagined them laughing at her for being so foolish as to trust Vishkar. Satya wished she could disappear.

“You are being unreasonable, ma’am,” McCree said, tersely. A hint of anger edging its way through his polite smile. “I’ll have to call for the police if you decide to keep on harassing my friend.”

She bristled, and stopped short when she saw McCree’s glare.

“I suggest you leave now, ma’am. Have a nice day.”

Someone came out of the store and grabbed the woman by her arms, dragging her away.

McCree turned. Satya remained still as a statue, frozen by the stares around her.

“Hey, you alright?” McCree asked.

Satya didn’t respond, her hands clenched around each other.

Eventually, she said: “I should have apologized.”

It was McCree’s turn to silence. Only for a short moment.

“Maybe,” he agreed softly.

That made Satya exhaled tiredly, and somehow made her finally snap out of it.

“Does that happens often?” McCree asked.

“No, that was the first time.”

“Do you…”McCree hesitated. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

McCree didn’t seem surprised. He scratched his beard.

“Do you want to head back?” he asked.

Satya almost refused, but her heart was still beating fast and her palm still felt clammy. The crowd had scattered, but she could still feel the stares prickling at her skin.

“If you don’t mind,” Satya gritted out, hating that she felt like she had to run back.

“Don’t worry about it.”

When they got back, Satya went straight to her room. She just wanted to be alone.

But when she left her room for a drink at nine p.m., she found a bottle of thermos with tea in it and Lúcio’s flash drive outside of her door.

Maybe she hadn’t been alone after all.  

 

．．．．．

 

“You really don’t need to apologize for yesterday, Symmetra,” McCree assured after Satya met him in the kitchen in the next morning.

Satya nodded, feeling more embarrassed than guilty. Though she appreciated the help nonetheless. She was going to thank McCree for his help when she caught a whiff of syrup in the air.

Satya looked over McCree’s shoulder and saw a huge stack of pancakes sitting on the kitchen counter. Honey, jam and maple syrup lay next to it.

McCree followed her gaze and hurried back to the stove, as if he had forgotten he was making breakfast.

“I, uh, also invited Lúcio to join us today,” McCree said, flipping the pancakes with practiced ease. He was chewing on a plastic straw. His free hand twitching like he wanted to hold a cigarette between his fingers.

“That explain the impressive amount of pancakes,” Satya walked to stand beside McCree. “Do you need assistance?”

“Huh?” McCree said, dazed. “Oh! Nah, I’m good. You can prepare your tea if you want.”

Satya spared a glance at the man, “You seem distracted.”

“Yeah, Hanzo’s coming home tomorrow.”

Satya winced inwardly. On the surface, she was still calm as ever. “Do not worry. We will find a gift today.”

“Oh, well, I ain’t worry about that so much. I was just excited that he’s coming back.” McCree said, pouring more batter in the pan as the gunslinger quieted, lost in his thoughts.

Satya went back to the table and saw Lúcio coming in. He waved at Satya and almost greeted her, but shut his mouth in time as he saw Satya motioned for him to stay quiet.

She pointed towards the kitchen where McCree was holding the straw like it was a smoke while wearing an apron that was far too tight now that Satya got a farther view. He was mostly silent, but occasionally letting out a chuckle.

“Isn’t that Lena’s apron?” Lúcio whispered. “Why’s he laughing by himself?”

“He is thinking about Hanzo’s return tomorrow,” Satya whispered back. She took out her tablet and took a picture of the cowboy.

“Who you sending it to?” Lúcio asked, and peered at her tablet. “You’re sending it to Hanzo?”

“In retrospect, I should have done it from the beginning,” Satya and Lúcio both looked at the message being sent and the small icon that indicated Hanzo had seen it. There was no response.

Satya chuckled. “He liked it.”

“How’d you know?”

“If he didn’t, he would have just said something.”

McCree chose to snap out of his thought at that moment and turned. He greeted Lúcio cheerfully, pancake batter somehow got stuck in his hair. Satya snapped a quick picture, so quick McCree didn’t even notice. Lúcio waved back.

“Man, he _is_ happy,” Lúcio laughed. He and Satya both went over to help McCree set the table, while listening to McCree chattered on about everything.

After their breakfast Lúcio bid them goodbye as Satya and McCree went into town once more. A familiar routine. One that has grown on Satya too fast and too fondly over the past few days. McCree whistled beside her, window down for the air to blow through. Satya never rolled down her window, she replied that it messes up her hair when McCree asked on the first day.

This is the last day. Satya thought. Hanzo will be back tomorrow. This would probably be the last time McCree and she ventured anywhere.

Satya rolled down her window, and leaned her face against the rushing wind.

 

．．．．．

 

“We should just give up for the day. I could just think of something tonight,” McCree said as they heard the town church signaling the arrival of five p.m. The sun already setting and the visitors clearing out.

“No,” Satya replied sternly. “We must find the perfect gift.”

“We went to every shop here already! You didn’t agree to any of them!”

“There’s always room for improvement.”

“How can it be perfect if there’s always room for improvement?” McCree pointed out helpfully.

Satya gritted her teeth.

They walked around the town and passed the shops they passed dozens of times already. Satya murmured and striking off shops she thought was no-good and flushing out the ones and could possibly still work.

Satya was deep in thought when a woman’s voice called McCree’s name. They turned and saw an elderly woman running out a shop – the jewelry shop they rejected – and waved at them.

“Mr. McCree!” she called, and McCree was shaking his head, but the woman paid no mind to it. “Your order is ready! You need it tomorrow, right?”

Both Satya and McCree stood very, very still.

Eventually Satya turned to look at McCree, and McCree tensed up. A panicked look on his face, not daring to look at Satya.

The woman cocked her head, “Is there something wrong?”

“It depends,” Satya dragged out her words and McCree’s shoulders were almost to his ears. Satya turned to the woman, “We would like to see the order, if you don’t mind.”

The woman nodded and gestured them to follow. Satya went into the shop with McCree following behind, dragging his feet.

They waited at the counter in the dim shop while the owner disappeared to retrieve McCree’s order. Satya folded her hands in front of her, not looking at McCree.

“I would like an explanation,” she said.

A sigh was heard. McCree took off his hat and ruffled through his hair. “I suppose you do.”

“When did you place this order?”

“About three weeks ago.”

“Why ask for help when you have already picked out a gift?”

“Because you are Hanzo’s good friend.”

“I fail to see –”

“We don’t much get along, do we, Symmetra?” McCree interrupted her, and Satya was feeling too stupid to snap back.

“I wonder why,” Satya said stiffly.

“Look, I know this seems bad, but I promise you I didn’t mean any ill.”

McCree picked at a splinter on the aged wooden table. A nervous habit, so it seemed. “I really want to get to know you, y’know? Hanzo likes you so much, and I just wanted to get to know one of my sweetheart’s best friends.”

Satya let McCree’s words sink in.

 _One of his best friends._ Satya suddenly felt so incredibly warm. She was someone’s _best friend._

“I’m sorry,” McCree mumbled.

Satya didn’t get to reply. The owner came out at that moment, apologizing for taking this long. She handed the box to them, unsure of which of them to give.

Satya took the small box and opening it expecting a normal ring, a jade pin, or maybe a pendant – all of which turned out wrong.

A strange ring sat in the box. Too large to be a regular ring and the front was spread and slopped down. It was gold with carvings on it.

Satya glanced at the owner, “May I?”

The owner nodded and Satya took the ring out, turning and the carving revealed to be a dragon. Its body winding through the ring. Subtle. Beautiful.

“What is this?” she asked McCree, but the owner answered instead.

“It’s a thumb ring. For archery!” the woman replied. “It protects the archer’s skin while drawing the bow string.”

Satya raised a brow. She did not have a vast knowledge of archery, but Satya had to admit this was a thoughtful gift. Not too flashy, Hanzo would get to keep it with him at all times. A reminder of his favorite person while doing his favorite sport.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” McCree said quietly beside her, a little hesitant, a little unsure.

Satya place the ring back in the box.

“Gift wraps this for us, please,” Satya said.

 

．．．．．

 

The next morning, while Satya was just finishing her makeup, came a knock at her door.

McCree stood outside, wearing the clothes Satya had picked out for him days ago. Freshly shaved. Shifting on his feet.

“Do I look okay?” McCree asked, opening his arms for her to inspect.

Satya nodded. “Why are you shifting like that?”

“These shoes are trying to bite my toes off,” McCree replied, kicking his feet.

Satya stepped back, gave McCree another once-over. There was something off. McCree looked incredibly handsome in a fitted shirt and black vest, but somehow he seemed less charming.

Satya sighed. “Go back and put on your hat and boots.”

McCree widened his eyes. “What?”

“You heard me,” Satya waved him off. “Go before the jet arrives. You have ten minutes.”

Satya closed the door, shut off any further questions from the man. She still needed to finish her makeup.

McCree was already at the hanger when Satya arrived. Wearing his hat and boots, shirt, vest and black fitted slack still on. He was looking at the sky expectedly.

“Athena said they should be here in a few minutes,” Satya informed as she went to stand beside him, folding her hands.

McCree glanced at her. Satya glanced back. Satya made a motion with her fingers, forming a box. McCree nodded, patting his chest.

Lúcio bounced up next to them. “Man, I’m so excited to see everyone again! We should have a big dinner tonight!”

“Already ahead of you, boy,” McCree said. “Satya and I ordered a big-ass dinner from Reinhardt’s favorite restaurant in town. We’re going to pick it up later. Wanna come help?”

Lúcio jumped and whooped, punching his fist in the air. “Yeah! I love that place!”    

Satya smiled, thinking of the short trip that will come later. She was very much looking forward to Lúcio and McCree singing loudly together on the empty road. They would have the windows down, the wind would be rushing in, messing up her hair.

Maybe they’ll ask Hanzo to join. Hanzo and Satya could enjoy the loud singing quietly, as they try to keep their hair out of their eyes.

A gust of strong wind snapped Satya out of her reverie, also signaling the coming of their friends. Lúcio and McCree cheered on both sides of her, waving their arms wildly.

The jet was still taking time to land, but the mission team had already gathered at the small window one the side of the aircraft, squished against each other as they waved back. Lena and Hana bounced up and down. Angela bounced once, and restrained herself. Reinhardt was too large to see, but Satya could still make out the man’s form at the back.

There was a shout as they look up. Genji had already climbed out of the jet and was standing on the top of it. Waving at them.

Satya couldn’t help but laugh with McCree and Lúcio. Then she heard McCree softly gasped.

She followed his gaze and saw that Hanzo had made his way to the small window. He pressed his palm against the glass, looking back at McCree.

Eyes still locked with Hanzo’s, McCree lifted his hand and pressed it against his chest, as if to say, _be still_.   

The jet finally landed and the team came rushing through the hanger. McCree broke into a run as Satya leisurely followed with Lúcio next to her.

“Everything went well, huh?” Lúcio asked with a bright smile.

“Everything went well,” Satya confirmed.

When Satya caught up with McCree, the gunslinger was hugging his archer tightly, rapidly mumbling into Hanzo’s hair.

Hanzo laughed softly and combed his fingers through McCree’s hair, pressing his cheek against the side of McCree’s face.

His eyes caught Satya’s and he nodded at her. Satya nodded back.

McCree let go of Hanzo and turned to smile at Satya, nervously, looking at her for support.

Satya made a small gesture with her fingers, McCree laughed, and his attention went back to Hanzo.

“Darlin’” McCree started, fumbling for a bit. Face flushed. “I have something for you.”

McCree took out the small box and handed it to Hanzo too quickly, almost dropping it. But Hanzo caught McCree’s hands and held on for a little before taking the box out of McCree’s hand.

The face Hanzo made when he saw the ring was of a surprised. He gently caressed the ring with his fingertips before looking back at McCree.

“Jesse,” he let out a breath. Voice mingled with a subtle wonder and disbelief. “You got this for me?”

“Yeah, sweetheart,” McCree murmured, Satya almost missed it.

Hanzo put on the ring, turning it over. He was smiling. A small smile, like all of his smiles. A soft smile, only directed at loved ones.

“I love it. Thank you, for thinking of me,” Hanzo said, curling his hand around McCree’s fingers.

“But…” Hanzo then added.

“What?” McCree asked.

Hanzo looked at McCree guiltily. “I appreciate the gift, Jesse. I really do. But I'm afraid the way I draw bow string doesn't require a thumb ring.”  
  
McCree’s smile disappeared. “What.”  
  
Satya thumbed her eyes, exasperated. _Did you not do your research, McCree...?_ _  
_

McCree rubbed his face and let out a pained groan, not seeing the fond look Hanzo was giving him. “I can't believe I screwed this up –”  
  
McCree didn't finish. Hanzo grabbed both sides of McCree’s face and dragged him down for a messy kiss, one that lacked any sort of fineness, but was made up with an enthusiasm that was rare in Hanzo. McCree’s arms flailed around him for the first few second of the kiss. Eventually he settled them on Hanzo’s biceps, gripping slightly.  
  
Then his arms wormed its way onto Hanzo's back, pulling the archer into his arms, flush against him.  
  
They separated with a little “pop.” Both their lips swollen and wet all around.  
  
“Sweetheart,” McCree said, eyes wide with amazement.  
  
“Jesse,” Hanzo said, smiling with his voice.

Satya sighed softly. It was a perfect gift, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really self indulgent, and really fun!! I love writing about Satya being/becoming friends with the OW team.  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) ! so we could talk about Satya being friends with everyone!
> 
> (The ring McCree got can be found [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thumb_ring) , not a thing a man practicing Kyūdō would use haha!)


End file.
